creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Nip
Nip is a fictional character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. He was a servant bird of the winged priestess until she had been possessed by the wind demon. He was then given the task of protecting the Energy Gauntlets until a brave warrior is worthy of claiming them. Character Outline Nip is a cardinal dressed in a white robe and has a symbol on his forehead. Nip is uptight and was doing whatever he can to follow a prophecy, but is kind deep down. He usually rests inside the Energy Gauntlets, but will come out when there something from the mystic world around. History Nip was one of the servant birds of the winged priestess and was tasked with helping her protect the Sky Temple and its' treasures (Mystical Artifacts) from the wind demon. Unfortunately, the wind demon had possessed the winged priestess which forced her to commit suicide. Nip was then tasked with guarding one of the treasures, the Energy Gauntlets which was hidden in a treasure chest. Somehow, the chest ended up in the human world in an underground tunnel. Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc A while after Nathan Legend opened the chest, Nip woke up and found out that the Energy Gauntlets were missing. He followed the energy all the way to Nathan's house. He tried to keep the gauntlets away from Nathan, but Nathan kept getting them back saying that gauntlet would keep him safe and give him power. Later, Nip saw that Nathan was using the power to help protect children from Dr. Brimstone. The event let Nip stop trying to take the gauntlets away, but still had to keep a close eye on him. Wilder Arc Nip went with Nathan and company to Wild Fortress to rescue Mark Jackson from the Monster Empire. When Nathan was fighting Aviva, but Nip kept Nathan from hurting her thinking she may be the winged priestess. Nip indirectly convinced Nathan that Aviva was actually his classmate, Winona Dove. Aviva kept beating them and almost won until Nip shouted to her to remember her past. Aviva realized that she was Winona and that the Monster Empire turned her into a monster which had Wilder slash her wings off for punishment. After Nathan defeated Wilder, Nip tried to convince Winona to escape with them. So Nathan dragged her out by the hand. Back at Rebel City, Nip was sad seeing that Winona had to have her damaged wings removed and thought that she wasn't the winged priestess. Nip went to see Winona on the roof and saw that she wasn't sad for losing her wings, but sad for not knowing her true past, however, Nathan and Nip agreed to help her recover her memories. Hidden Power Arc When Winona saw Nathan's Energy Gauntlets, some hieroglyphics appeared that she and Nip can decipher. The research led to the Savage Mountains where Flint agreed to train Nathan at. Inside the ruins, he was insulted (yet somewhat amazed) when Winona read the hieroglyphics before Nip started to translate it. Carnage City Arc When Nathan went berserk after his brother, Andrew Legend, almost captured Winona, Nip came out to tell everyone to get away. But Winona went to Nathan to calm him down and unwittingly unleashed a bright light. The light not only returned him to normal, but also got Winona to regrow her wings in an angelic white color. Seeing that event, made Nip believe that she may actually be the winged priestess. Ocean Mines Arc When Flint took Nathan and company to Ancient Beach for training to make them much stronger, Nip noticed that Winona was drawn inside one of the caves that was leaking mystic energy. Nip and Lucas noticed that and alerted Nathan about Winona's disappearance, then followed her inside the cave. Inside, Nip saw to his amazement that the winged priestess appears to alive and has some followers. Unfortunately, the priestess sent some warriors to kill Nip, Nathan, Winona, and Lucas. But Winona soon revealed winged priestess was actually Alice from the Dark Champions who was flowing with demonic energy. Alice worked with Zeta to steal the magical materials from the hidden village to create their own Mystical Artifacts. Winona fought against Alice in an air battle to get back some of the stuff she stole. Nip sacrificed himself to protect Winona from Alice's surprise attack after being caught off-guard from Nathan's rampaging energy. Before Nip died, he believes that Winona was the winged priestess by mind, spirit, and body. Category:Male (CP) Category:Deceased (CP)